


Viper Jockey

by RhymePhile



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), The X-Files
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairing, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex "Ares" Krycek has a word or two for his CAG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viper Jockey

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **XF_Porn Battle**, using the prompts "CAG and frakkin' toaster"

"Ares! Ares, I'm talking to you, Godsdammit."

Krycek paused during a brushstroke, where he was painting a black representation of a Raider on his Viper. "I heard you, Apollo."

"No, you didn't hear me, Ares. I thought I made it clear as CAG that when we're flying CAP you do not break formation for your own personal turkey shoot. I don't care what you used to do on the _Pegasus_."

"Frakkin' toaster was asking for it. You can't expect me to go up there with a hard-on to exterminate something and then give me a case of blue balls." He finished the kill marker with a flourish and a half-grin. "Sir."

Apollo pulled at Krycek's flight suit. "Ares...Alex...the next time you disobey a direct order like that I will ground you."

Krycek lowered his face closer to his commanding officer's and dropped his voice to a whisper. "If I can't kill something, sir, what should I do with all this...pent up frustration?"

"That's really not my problem," Apollo scoffed.

"But sir, as you keep reminding me, you're the CAG. You're responsible for the pilots in your group. You have to meet our needs." Krycek pressed his lips against Apollo's ear. "Whatever they might be."

"Lieutenant Krycek..."

Krycek's tongue found Apollo's ear just then, and his hand dipped down to the bulge in Apollo's flight suit. "Major, if I bent you over the wing of my Viper right now and frakked you hard and fast in that tight little ass of yours, would that be considered a breach of protocol?"

"Ares..."

"If you think shooting Raiders out of the sky makes me talented, you should feel me inside you."

Krycek slid the zipper of Apollo's suit down to his waist and slipped his hand inside. Apollo gasped and banged his head against the Viper's starboard cannon port. Krycek kissed his way along Apollo's neck and under his chin, swirling his tongue at the hollow of his throat.

"Ares...Lieutenant...s-stop. Stop. We can't do this here."

"Yes, Major."

Krycek pulled back and Apollo looked up into his green eyes, dark with need. Apollo zipped his suit and ran a hand through his hair.

"We can continue this in my quarters."

Krycek grinned. "_Yes_, Major."


End file.
